PCPCQSRELF
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: ISSO NÃO É UM DIÁRIO. É UM PCPCQSRELF pergaminho de contagem de pessoas com quem saí e relatos do que eu fiz. E tenho dito. Também conhecida como: Os relatos de Sirius Black com comentários de Remus Lupin
1. primeiro mês

Ok... Como eu exatamente vou fazer isso? Não posso simplesmente dar um olá. Você não fala por que é simplesmente um pedaço de pergaminho. Então porque eu estou escrevendo num pedaço de pergaminho? Eu, o grande Sirius Almofadinhas Black não precisa de pedaços de pergaminhos que não falam por perto.

Mas essa foi uma idéia minha então logicamente tem que ter sido uma idéia fantástica, como todas as minhas outras idéias. Não me leve a mal, mas pedaços de pergaminho... Pera aí! Eu estou me desculpando com um pedaço de pergaminho? Pedaços de pergaminho não têm sentimentos.

Não mesmo.

Nunquinha.

Mas me desculpe mesmo assim.

Aqui eu vou relatar os maravilhosos encontros desse ser mais maravilhoso ainda que vos fala, ou vos escreve, para que fique registrado que eu sou, vou ser, e sempre fui o maior garanhão de Hogwarts. E ai de quem negar.

* * *

**Não vou colocar que dia é, isso é coisa de veado... ou melhor, James Potter.**

Aquele cervo filho duma boa senhora, o que eu posso fazer, não vou xingar a Sra. Potter, ela é legal, Continuando, aquele Cervo, veado, INSINUOU que isso é um diário. ISSO não é um diário. É um pergaminho de contagem de pessoas com quem saí e relatos do que eu fiz. Viu? Nada a ver com um diário.

PS: lembrar de ir se encontrar com a Holmes – corvinal sextanista-

**

* * *

** foi um dia extremamente bom, afinal de contas, Pontas recebeu mais um fora da Evans, o que me deu boas chances de tirar uma com a cara dele. Remus começou a falar para eu procurar um psico-num-sei-das-quantas. Aí eu falei para me querido lobisomem para ele ir procurar uma garota, por que, cara, ele está precisando.

Ontem saí com a Holmes, mas logo depois acabei agarrando a Jeakins, então foi uma boa volta a Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

**NO.DATE**.

Dia mal, dia muito mal, James perguntou pra Evans se ela quer sair com ele. DE NOVO. Ninguém merece, ele... ele... Ó MEU DEUS!

JAMES POTTER

FOI

ABDUSIDO!

Afinal de contas, esse foi o milésimo "não" que ele recebe, mas é a primeira vez que eu vi ele chorando por causa disso. Eu sei, ele precisa de um exorcista. É isso né? Exorcista?

Oh, claro, eu tenho que fazer algo! Afinal de contas, eu sou o famoso Black!

-Detenção as 10 - Catei umas 2 Lufas meio bobinhas que eu não lembro o nome e a Holmes de novo

**

* * *

**

**O Aluado pode até não ser veado, mas escrever data também é coisa de lobisomem mal amado.**

O Lupin, aquele ser, me mandou parar de escrever no meu diário. COMO ELE OUSA? ISSO NÃO É UM DIÁRIO. É UM PCPCQSRELF (pergaminho de contagem de pessoas com quem saí e relatos do que eu fiz).

Eu falei pra ele, então, ele me mandou ir procurar aquele negócio de novo. Falei pra ir ele, então ele me perguntou se eu sabia o que era um... pssicólgo? É, isso aí.

Aquele Lobo vagabundo.

- Detenção as 10- Catei a Evans (que o pontas não fique sabendo) e a Holmes.

Lembrar de dar o fora na Holmes.

**

* * *

**

**Nada a Declarar.**

_**Almofadinhas, você é doente. Pontas chorando? Hum... essa é nova para mim. E se chama Psicólogo. Você catou a Lílian? VOCÊ CATOU A LÍLIAN? Mérlin... O Pontas vai te matar. Certamente. **_

_**E sim, isso é um diário, e sim, eu invadi seu diário, e continuo achando que você precisa de psicólogo.**_

_**Temos que bolar um plano para ajudar o James!**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**

* * *

**

**Isso.Não.é.Um.Diário.Remus.Lupin. **

Coloquei a mensagem caso aconteça outra invasão (que eu sei que vai acontecer). Que plano ó senhor-lobisomem-arrombador-de-PCPCQSRELFes-alheios?

-catei a Holmes, a Mcwrite, a Gountrem, e uma sonserina.

Juro solenemente que nunca mais cato a Evans,

E que o Pontas não fique sabendo disso,

AMÉM!

_**

* * *

**_

_**É.Um.Diário.Sim.Sirius.Black**_

_**Claro que eu não tenho um plano ó senhor-sirius-catador-de-mulheres-que-os-amigos-amam. Você sabe né Sirius, que o James ama a Lily, e que se descobrir que você a catou, ele te mata né?**_

_**Juro solenemente não falar para o Pontas que você catou a Evans,**_

_**E que ele nunca fique sabendo disso,**_

_**AMÉM**_

**

* * *

**

**NÃO.É.UM.DIÁRIO. **

Finalmente dei um fora na Holmes. Não tenho um plano seu Lobisomem inútil. Uh, o Pontas ama a Evans? O MEU MÉRLIN!

EU é que não vou falar pra ele que eu catei aquela-que-eu-não-devia-ter-catado, tenho amor a vida, sabe.

Vou ignorar seu comentário sobre o psicólogo.

-Catei a Holmes, a Portway, a Jenny, a Leyatter, a Carlton, a Suze e a Megan.

PS: tenho que parar de colocar os nomes delas, só sobrenomes é melhor.

PSS: Me encontre depois de Feitiços na biblioteca Remus. E leve o Rabicho.

_**

* * *

**___

**_Sirius, mas você não dispensou a Holmes? Então como poderia ter catado ela? _**

_**Ok, te encontro lá.**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

_**PS: parece que você está catando por atacado Sirius, que que aconteceu, ta no cio?**_

**

* * *

**

**Não tenho tempo para seu PS ofensivo. Lembre-se que esse é meu PCPCQSRELF e você é só um convidado. **

EU catei a Holmes e depois a dispensei. Não sou burro ó aludado-monitor-santinho.

Você viu como o Pontas ta abatido? Vou começar a contar quantos foras ele levou todo dia.

Foras: 6

-Catei a Holmes (que droga), a Grow, a Badaro (N/A: presente pra tia).

Sirius.

_**

* * *

**___

**_Sirius, _**

_**Não sou um convidado. E você não tem nada melhor para escrever não? Como, por exemplo, sobre nosso plano?**_

_**Estou realmente impressionado pela sua falta de tato com a Katie. E com o James.**_

_**PS: foram 5 foras, na primeira vez que ele perguntou ela não estava ouvindo.**_

_**Remus.**_

**

* * *

**

**Bilhetinho da aula de DCAT: **

PONTAS! Para de insistir na Evans, meu caro.

_Vai se catar Almofadinhas._

_**Sirius, você realmente sofre de FT**_

_FT?_

FT?

_**Falta de tato.**_

_UAUAHUAH_

REMUS! Mas, continuando amiguinho veado, esqueça a Evans, ela pode até beijar bem, mas não vale a pena!

_Como assim, "ela pode até beijar bem" Sirius Black?_

Ã? O que foi? Vocês viram como está bonito lá fora?

_BLACK. ESTÁ CHOVENDO._

_**É Sirius, como assim "ela pode até beijar bem"?**_

Quando você é o maior pegador de Hogwarts, é fácil saber isso.

_Você beijou a Lily, Sirius?_

Mulher de amigo meu pra mim é homem, James!

_**Melhor mesmo.**_

_**

* * *

**___

**_SIRIUS, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA. _**

_**Remus.**_

* * *

Ó MEU MÉRLIN.

Foi quase.

Quase quase. Eu não posso fazer isso de novo. Mas parte um do plano completa.

Foras: 2

-catei a Jokins e a Holmes.

PS: alguém ME SALVA DA HOLMES!

_**

* * *

**___

**_ALGUÉM tinha que salvar a Holmes de você Sirius, não o contrário. _**

_**E sim, fase um completa.**_

_**Já reparou que você admitiu que é Gay Sirius?**_

_**Remus.**_

_**PS: acabou o mês. E, almofadinhas, você tem uma mania inútil de não escrever a data.**_

* * *

O que posso falar? Fic totalmente baseada em nada. UAHUAHAUHAU sim, meu Sirius catou a Lily xD

Sem cap c não tiver comment. - tive q editar o cap pq deu pau aki e cortou algumas linhas ¬¬ 

Inté!

Bruna B.T. Black


	2. segundo mês

**PCPCQSRELF**

**O SEGUNDO MÊS:**

**Data.NÃO.**

Caro senhor Aluado, eu não preciso, não quero, não vou, não tenho vontade NENHUMA de por data. Fora que isso é coisa de James.

Falando no dia... cervo, ele não se cansa de perguntar pra mim se eu fiquei aos beijos com a Evans. Maldito bilhetinho.

Foras:5

-catei a Wintenberg e a Storm-

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sirius,**

_**Colocar data não é coisa de veado, é coisa de quem tem diário. E, caso você não saiba, você TEM um diário! E não um PCPC-sei-lá-das-quantas.**_

_**Quem mandou você ser um idiota com síndrome de FT? Pelo menos agora nós sabemos que o Pontas realmente gosta da Evans.**_

_**Rã... é impressão minha ou você não catou a Holmes? Milagre!**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Isso não é um diário, porra!**

O nome é PCPCQSRELF, mas pode chama-lo de Relf. Não é milagre não, é que ela ta na Ala Hospitalar. Parece que um idiota lançou uma azaração nela.

Eu já sabia que o Cervo ama o Lírio! Agora, qual é a parte dois?

Foras: 3

-Catei a Jeakin-

PS: visitar a Holmes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sirius,**

_**Isso NÃO é um Relf. NÃO existem Relfs!**_

_**Ó, pobre Holmes! Huhuhu, visitinhas na Ala Hospitalar, ein! Parece que a relação está ficando séria!**_

_**James ta muito estranho, acho melhor adiar a parte dois do plano. Parece que ele levou outro fora ou algo assim. O coitado acabou de pegar a capa e saiu correndo daqui.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**É um Relf sim!**

Primeiro e único Relf! O soberano dos Relfs! Relação? NÓS NÃO TEMOS NENHUMA RELAÇÃO! Eu só garro ela uma vez ou outra.

Bem que eu percebi que o Pontas num ta aqui. OUTRO FORA? Eita.

Eu esqueci qual é a segunda parte do plano!

Foras:1 (Afinal de contas, ele sumiu)

-Catei a Jeakins a Pucci e outra Lufa-

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Black, eu descobri

Ass.: Jeakins"

O QUE ELA DESCOBRIU?

**OoOoOoOoO**

**O que ela pode ter descoberto:**

_**Que você tem um diário**_

_**Que você garrou a Lily**_

_**Que você é gay**_

_**Que você tem uma cueca de leõesinhos**_

_**Que você é um animago**_

_**Que você tirou T em poções.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**EU NÃO TENHO UM DIÁRIO!**

Se ela descobriu que eu garrei a Evans, eu to ferrado.

EU NÃO SOU GAY

A cueca é até fofinha

Isso NÃO PODE ser descoberto

Isso vai manchar minha reputação.

DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU QUE EU SOU GAY?

(pontas continua foragido)

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Sirius,**_

_**Você mesmo afirmou, quando falou no bilhetinho que mulher de amigo seu é homem.**_

_**1-Você catou a Evans.**_

_**2-A Evans é do Pontas**_

_**3-O Pontas é seu amigo**_

_**4-Logo, você é gay!**_

_**RÁ!**_

_**E é diário sim, seu cachorro neurótico.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**EU DESCOBRI O QUE ELA DESCOBRIU!**

Sim, eu, o famoso Sirius Almofadinhas Black, descobri o que a malévola Jeakins descobriu! Ela descobriu que eu estou namorando a Holmes!

Ufa!

Pera! EI! EU NÃO TÔ NAMORANDO A HOLMES!

EU SOU UM MAROTO LIVRE!

Pelo menos não é pior do que ela ter descoberto que eu garrei a Evans.

-Catei a Holmes-

PS: Lembrar de ir a Hogsmead com a Holmes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Você não comentou nada sobre meu comentário...**_

_**Mas tudo bem, eu nem queria que você me criticasse mesmo.**_

_**Vamos ver... Almofadinhas, você já foi encoleirado meu amigo, só falta fazer o pedido de namoro. Já posso até ver um monte de filhotinhos vira-latas correndo de um lado para o outro...**_

_**Pobre Holmes.**_

_**PS: sugiro que você não fale da Evans perto do James.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Você não mereceu meu comentário Luluado.**

Coitado de mim, tem pessoas fazendo comentários falsos sobre meu ser!

Eu não estou nem um pouco encoleirado!

Eu não estou namorando a Holmes

Eu não sei a resposta da 4 de Poções

Eu não acredito que pensam que eu estou namorando!

SIRIUS BLACK É UM ESPIRITO LIVRE! E VAI DESCOBRIR!

(James continua foragido)

-Catei a Holmes e a Keatin-

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Ó espírito-livre-que-escreve-em-diários,**_

_**O que Sirius Black vai descobrir?**_

_**Remus.**_

_**PS: Lembrar de ir às oito**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Eu irei descobrir**

QUEM FOI O IDIOTA QUE ESPALHOU ESSA CALÚNIA! O Pontinhas já está de volta! Onde será que ele passou esses dias todos?

Foras: 2

-Catei a Hopkins, a Holmes e a Keatin-

PS: foi às oito aonde?

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Não.te.interessa.**_

_**É, o James está em estado perfeito para a fase 2. Você não sabe a fase dois né? Me encontra na sala precisa que eu te falo.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Remus,**

Me interessa sim, afinal de contas, esse é MEU RELF

Foras: 8 (u lá lá)

-Catei a Holmes e a Keatin-

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Final do segundo mês.**_

_**Droga Almofadinhas, vê se escreve a data! E eu não vou te contar aonde eu fui, e isso É UM DIÁRIO.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: **

**TeH Weasley: é, o sirius é um galinha mal-amado com distúrbios, por isso que eu o amo! Boa leitura!**

**Maia Sorovar: HAUHAUHAUAH pior Maia, o Rem é o melhor! Boa leitura!**

**Mel: TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA uahuahauhauhauahuahua, que review enorme o.o então né, leia leia leia AHUAHAUHA**

**BhrennowDumbie: TIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO valew véi! Sim, é um diário, só que o pobre Sirius tem problema mental HUAHAUAH! Continue lendo!**

**Luuh Potter: UAHUAHUAHAU, valeu pelos elogios, e sim, o six cata a Lily. Continue lendo tia!**

**isabele granger malfoy: Aqui estou eu, continuando! Valeu pela primeira review!**

**A todos que não comentaram: sejam divetidos e dêem um review feliz pra deixar uma autora feliz! SÉRIO! REVIEWS FAZEM AGNT ESCREVER RÁPIDO!**

_PERGUNTAS AINDA SEM RESPOSTAS:_

_Será que o Sirius vai se casar com a Holmes?_

_Será que o James vai descobrir que o Sirius catou a Lily?_

_Onde o James foi com a capa?_

_Onde o Peter se meteu?_

_Qual a segunda fase do plano?_

_Qual foi a primeira fase do plano?_

_Onde Remus foi as 8 horas?_

_LEIAM O PRÓXIMO CAP PRA DESCOBRIR!_

Gente, essa autora tem muitas outras fics! Dêem uma passada no perfil dela para lê-las enquanto esperam o próx cap!

INTÉ!

_**Bruna B.T. Black**_


	3. terceiro mês

**PCPCQSRELF**

**Terceiro mês**

**Ta tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, mas eu sempre vou ter que falar que não ponho data toda vez que eu for escrever aqui no Relf? Isso gasta tinta sabe!?**

Mas então, vamos lá. Que tal fazer uma relação das fases? Sim, boa idéia Sirius, genial.

1-Fase O Veado:

Descobrir se James gosta da Evans.

Fase completa.

2-Fase Ver se a Evans sente um pouquinho de simpatia pelo Veado:

Parte 1: O Lobo em pele de cordeiro.

Parte 2: O Cachorro arrependido.

Parte 3: O Rato espião.

Não, não fui eu que criei esses nomes maravilhosos. Foi o Peter, tudo bem Remus? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Então, vamos botar o plano em ação, e seja o que Mérlin quiser.

Foras: 3 ( James diminuiu os pedidos)

Catei: Dalton¹, Crystie¹, Gottinari¹ e a Holmes.

**OoOoOoO**

**Sirius, é só você colocar a data que não vai precisar escrever que não vai colocar data e assim você economiza tinta.**

_**Então Almofadas, colocando a culpa dos nomes das fases no Pete? Ele não tem inteligência suficiente para criar nem esse tipo de nome.**_

_**Então, eu acabei minha parte do plano, vou fazer meu relatório:**_

_**Eu vi no mapa que ela tava na monitoria e me candidatei pra ajudá-la. Nós conversamos algumas coisas, então chegou um ponto que ela perguntou por que o James estava sem pegar muitas detenções. Ela pareceu bem interessada e ficou preocupada quando falei que ele estava meio deprimido.**_

_**Ponto pra mim! Agora é sua vez.**_

_**Só para não perder o costume: Isso é um diário.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Eu nunca vou escrever a data seu lobo impertinente!**

Uh, você falou coisas com a Lílian? Dês de quando o apelido da Dylan é esse? Sim, senhor lobo foragido, eu sei do seu pequeno segredinho.

Acabei de completar a fase e o que eu vejo? James procurando meu pergaminho! Você tem que tomar cuidado. Sim, agora meu relatório:

Eu fui correndo atrás da Evans na biblioteca, fiz ela corar umas 3 vezes, deixei ela curiosa e ainda a fiz prometer que não vai contar nada do nosso incidente pro Bambi. Agora é só pedir pro Peter nos avisar onde a Evans gosta de ir e pronto!

Foras: 1,5

Catei: A Badaro¹, a Abell, a Holmes e a Kleps.

**OoOoOoO**

**Aposto que você vai escrever a data**

_**Como assim? Quer dizer, de onde você tirou essa idéia de Dylan? Sabe, eu nem conheço uma Dylan. Hey vira-latas, Kleps não é o monitor da corvinal? Ta mudando de time agora? Como assim um fora e meio? Será que o James desconfia de alguma coisa?**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Aposto 5 galeões.**

Sabe Senhor Lupin, eu fiquei bem curioso com esse negócio de oito horas... então, eu peguei a capa e o resto você já sabe. Vira-latas não, lobo de circo. E Kleps é uma quartanista Sonserina, uma loirinha . Não, não estou mudando de time. Aquela rena míope nem desconfia. Esse um fora e meio é que ele não chegou a levar um fora completo, ele tava no meio da frase e a Evans só falou não e fugiu.

Repito: ela SÓ FALOU NÃO. Não gritou, não deu escândalo, não bateu nele. Estamos tendo avanços. E você faz perguntas demais Aluado, a lua cheia está perto por acaso?

Acho que você tem que dar uns pegas naquela tal que foi te chamar pra sair no café.

Primeiro a Dylan e agora essa. Está conquistando corações ein!?

Foras: 1

Catei: A Holmes e a Halen

**OoOoOoO**

**Apostado!**

_**Santo Hipogrifo! Você catou uma quartanista sonserina? Além de pedofilia você cometeu o mais hediondo dos crimes! Catar uma Sonserina... Tomara que Mérlin te perdoe. VOCÊ NÕ TEM O DIREITO DE FICAR SEGUINDO OS OUTROS PELOS CORREDORES SENHOR BLACK! Finalmente estamos fazendo avanços, graças a esse diário.**_

_**EU não vou sair com aquela LOUCA TARADA que praticamente me agarrou na frente de todo mundo! Se não fosse a Dylan eu estaria em estado de choque. Acho que vou ficar traumatizado pelo resto da vida.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Fim do mês.**

_**Só passei pra avisar que nós vamos nos reunir amanhã as 3 na passagem.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A:**

**Finalmente o cap 3 neh povo? Então gente, eu escrevi 3 cenas extras: a da Lily conversando com o Remus, a da Lily conversando com o Sirius e a da louca no café da manhã. Se vocês quiserem é so pedir que eu coloco elas como o cap 4.**

**1- todos os nomes com o "1" são homenagens. As homenageadas sabem que são elas então não vou citar nomes. **

_PERGUNTAS AGORA COM RESPOSTAS:_

_Onde o Peter se meteu?_

_Qual a segunda fase do plano?_

_Qual foi a primeira fase do plano?_

_Onde Remus foi as 8 horas?_

_NOVAS PERGUNTAS SEM RESPOSTAS:_

_Será que o cap 4 vai vir rápido?_

_Será que Lily gosta de James?_

_Quem é a louca do café da manhã?_

_Quem vai ganhar a aposta?_

_LEIA O PRÓXIMO CAP. PRA SABER._

Respostas das reviews:

Lanildah: Sério??

Vét: você é um ser de poucas palavras.

Mel: Mérlin do céu, que tamanhão de review! Droga, você acertou algumas coisas. TIA! Ali sua homenagem! Ali!

BhrennowDumbie: Ih... errou a maior parte ein tio! Cap. Novo! Tomara que tenha gostado!

Rodrigo Black Potter: Mérlin! Um garoto comentou na minha fic! Sabe, eu não vejo muito de vocês por ae... Mas continuando: Não, você errou. Boa sorte na próxima vez!

Dani: Bem vinda ao mundo das fics da Bruna! xD Tomara q goste esse cap e leia as outras fics!

Luuh Potter: Valeeeu! É, o Sirius ta saindo de mais com ela, pod dexar que eu dou um jeito nisso. UAHUAHAU eita lah Luuh, o James é da Lily. Tomara que goste do capitulo!

Maia Sorovar: pode usar sim senhorita! Só dando os devidos créditos eu jah fiko feliz. Ah, sem o Remus isso não teria graça! Tomara que tenha gostado do cap!

Bella: Quantas vezes eu t falei que amei a review!? SÉRIOOO! Vou imprimir e colocar num quadro!

Lucélio: Vai saber...

TeH: Cara, boa pergunta! Vou ver se falo com a Holmes e peço dicas! Tomara q eu continue escrevendo desse jeito. Eu nem escrevo bem, sou uma aspirante.

Táta: Me emocionei, sério!

Carol Ann: Valeeeu! É raro encontrar povo no neopets, mas a anta que eu sou, esqueci a senha. Continue lendo!

Mah Evans: Atualizada moça!

**Inté o próximo cap meu leitores preferidos!**

**Bruna B.T. Black, ou a maníaca da garrafa d'agua (nem pergunte)**


	4. Cenas Extras

**PCPCQSRELF**

**Cenas Extras**

"Acho que você tem que dar uns pegas naquela tal que foi te chamar pra sair no café."

"_**EU não vou sair com aquela LOUCA TARADA que praticamente me agarrou na frente de todo mundo! Se não fosse a Dylan eu estaria em estado de choque. Acho que vou ficar traumatizado pelo resto da vida."**_

**Cena 1**

**A Louca do Café da Manhã**

Sirius, James, Remus e Peter estavam comendo normalmente... Ou melhor, Sirius e Remus estavam comendo normalmente, enquanto Peter comia feito um morto de fome e James falava sobre a Lílian.

Tudo ia como sempre quando uma Garota de cabelos pretos chegou segurando dois bonequinhos, sendo um a cópia dela e outro a cópia do maroto bem comportado.

-REEEEEEEEEEMMIIIIIIIIIIE! MEU AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! – A louca gritou enquanto corria até o garoto.

-OOOOOOOOOI REEEMMIIIIIIIIE! – Ela tornou a falar, agora apertando as bochechas do garoto, que estava em estado de choque.

-Q-quem é v-você? – O lobo perguntou,

-EU SOU SUA MAIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR FÃÃÃ REMMIEEEEEEE! – A garota falou, mostrando pra ele uma tatuagem dela, um R e um S juntos.

-O que você quer? – O garoto perguntou, sentindo-se corar.

-Oh... Você!

-Tá louca moça?

-Aaaaaaah... Um dia você vai ser só meu Remmie emmie, mas por enquanto eu me satisfaço com uma mecha de cabelo sua! – Aproveitando o estado do lobinho ela tirou uma tesoura de dentro da bolsa, e ia cortar uma mecha do cabelo dele quando...

-SAI DE CIMA DELE SUA MALUCA! – Uma outra garota falou, mandando um feitiço nela, fazendo a tesoura voar da mão da psicopata.

**OoOoOoO**

"_**Eu vi no mapa que ela tava na monitoria e me candidatei pra ajudá-la. Nós conversamos algumas coisas, então chegou um ponto que ela perguntou por que o James estava sem pegar muitas detenções. Ela pareceu bem interessada e ficou preocupada quando falei que ele estava meio deprimido."**_

**Cena 2**

**Fase Ver se a Evans sente um pouquinho de simpatia pelo Veado**

**Parte 1:**

**O Lobo em pele de cordeiro.**

-Lílian? Fazendo O que aqui na Monitoria tão cedo?

-Ah... Só catalogando as detenções. Alguém tem que fazer o trabalho ruim né!?

-Quer ajuda?

-Oh... Claro! – Remus sentou ao lado da garota e começou a escrever. Pouco tempo depois, a ruiva começou a falar com o garoto.

-Hey Remus, A Dilly me contou que vocês saíram juntos!

-Dylan te contou que nós saímos?

-Nah... Não com essas palavras. Foi mais como: 'Eu te conto Ok? Eu estava com o Remus, satisfeita?'

-Ah... Que coisa... – Ele falou sem graça, ficando vermelho.

-Mudando de assunto, você reparou que o Potter está pegando menos detenções?

-Reparei sim. Ele tem andado diferente ultimamente...

-Como assim? Ele está doente??

-Não que eu saiba, mas tenho achado meio deprimido ultimamente.

-Oh... Você sabe por quê?

-Não Lílian, mas por que o interesse? – A garota ficou corada e sem graça.

-Nada não...

**OoOoOoO**

"Eu fui correndo atrás da Evans na biblioteca, fiz ela corar umas 3 vezes, deixei ela curiosa e ainda a fiz prometer que não vai contar nada do nosso incidente pro Bambi."

**Cena 3**

**Fase Ver se a Evans sente um pouquinho de simpatia pelo Veado**

**Parte 2: O Cachorro arrependido.**

-EVANS! – Sirius gritou enquanto entrava na biblioteca, recebendo um olhar mortal da Sra. Que-eu-ignoro-o-nome-pois-ela-só-vai-fazer-essa-cena.

-Black! Seu idiota! Não grite! – A ruiva falou quando ele chegou até a mesa em que ela estava.

-AH! EU TAMBÉM ESTAVA COM SAUDADES DE VOCÊ! – O garoto gritou, outra vez ignorando a bibliotecária e fazendo Lily corar.

-Fala de uma vez o que você quer Black!

-Ok, eu quero uma cerveja amanteigada no capricho!

-Não é sobre isso que eu estou falando seu lunático! Eu quero saber o que você quer comigo!

-EVANS! EU NÃO QUERO UM BEIJO SEU!

-BLACK! FALA LOGO O QUE VOCÊ VEIO FAZER AQUI E ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – Lily gritou, fazendo todos olharem para ela e o maroto. Corando, ela abaixou o tom de voz ao perceber que a bibliotecária vinha em direção a eles.

-Ok, o que você quer Black.

-É melhor eu falar o que eu não quero.

-Então o que você NÃO quer? – Ela perguntou mais rápido, elevando a voz no 'não'.

-Eu NÃO quero que você saia por aí contando daquele caso nosso.

-Black, nós não tivemos um caso. Eu estava só cumprindo uma aposta.

-Não importa. O que importa é que eu... – Sirius foi completamente parado por uma vós estridente, que dizia coisas incompreensíveis. Quando ele foi reparar, já estava no corredor da biblioteca com Evans.

-Nós fomos espulsos?

-Nããão Black! IMAGINA!

-Ok, antes de você tentar me bater, eu NÃO quero que o James fique sabendo do que supostamente rolou entre nós dois.

-Por que o Potter não pode saber?

-Eu não quero morrer jovem. Agora, você promete?

-O... Ok...

-Então ta... – Quando já estavam em uma considerável distancia, Sirius gritou para a ruiva:

-HEY! RUIVA! ATÉ QUE VOCÊ BEIJA BEM!- Então ele saiu correndo, deixando Lílian corada. De novo.

**OoOoOoO**

**N/A: Oooooi gentes, aliens, Oompa Loompas e Vacas Voadoras de Marte! I'm Back! E com cenas extras!**

_PERGUNTAS AGORA COM RESPOSTAS:_

_Quem é a louca do café da manhã?_

_Será que o cap 4 vai vir rápido?_

_PERGUNTAS SEM RESPOSTAS:_

_Será que o cap 5 vai vir rápido?_

_Será que a Lily gosta do James?_

_Será que o Remus garrou a Dylan?_

_Será que o Remus vai garrar a Dylan?_

_LEIA O PRÓX CAP. PRA SABER!_

Respostas das reviews:

Vét: Não tem como responder sua review, criatura! Viva o 9! O 6 é lixooo!

Lél: Tudo é possível minha amiga! Você acertou algumas das respostas... Mas eu não vou falar qual!

Gabbi: Continue a ler! Inté tia!

Saah: Aqui estão, espero que você goste!

Bella: Puxa saco UHAUahuA

Carol Ann Potter: Uauch! Muita gente acertando algumas respostas... mas eu não vou falar quais vocês acertaram.

Maia Sorovar: Obrigada pela review e continue lendo! Valeu pelo elogio.

Bruna: Uh... Oi Bruna! Eu sou a Bruna! Prazer em conhecer! uahUHAuahUAhu. Fic atualisada, espero review!

Bhrennow: Valeu pela reivew! Sabe, eu nem axo a fic engraçada xD

BlackishButterfly: Heeey! Pode chamar de Relf., é mais simples. Valeu por ter gostado!

Gláuce Volpi: Bem, eu demorei, mas eu sempre demoro mesmo... Valeu pela review e pelos elogios! Continue lendo!

**HEEEEEEEEY POVO! Qualquer 'ç' fora do lugar vcs podem ignorar viu? Meu teclado tah meio temperamental...**

**Um beijo pras tias, pras leitoras que mandam review e pros antas que não mandam review!**

**PS: O que vcs axaram do HP7?**

**Inté!**

**Bruna B.T. Black.**


	5. Quarto mês

**PCPCQSRELF**

**Quarto mês**

**Prepare pra perder uma aposta senhor Lobisomem.**

Eu? Seguindo alguém? Pfffff... Eu segui você, e você não é alguém.

ISSO NÃO É UM DIÁRIO!

Aquela louca tarada tem um nome senhor conquistador-de-corações! Imagina só a cena da Dylan brigando com a S misteriosa nos jardins enquanto está chovendo! Uh...

Se você não quer sair com a S misteriosa, saia com a D não tão misteriosa assim, oras!

Foras: Parei de contar depois do quinto.

Catei: Holmes

**OoOoOoO**

**Nah... Em breve eu ficarei 5 galeões mais rico!**

_**Se eu não sou alguém, o que eu sou?**_

_**Isso É um diário, isso não vai deixar de ser um diário. Supere isso.**_

_**Acabei de ler a coisa mais quase pervertida da minha vida! Seu cachorro retardado com habilidade de escrever no cio encoleirado!**_

_**Remus Futuramente Cinco Galeões Mais Rico Lupin.**_

_**PS: acho que perdemos o foco da coisa, devemos voltar para a principal função desse diário.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Remus, você vai ficar 5 galeões mais pobre.**

Quando você não é alguém você passa a ser ninguém, ô anta!

Isso não é um diário, eu não tenho que superar nada.

Sabe, você é o cara de 17 anos mais puritano que eu conheço. Essa sua ultima frase me deixou com uma dúvida: Eu sou um cachorro retardado que só consegue escrever quando está encoleirado e no cio ou um cachorro retardado que sabe escrever, que está no cio e que está encoleirado?

Seu nome não é esse seu anta, seu nome é Remus John Lupin.

Foras: Quem ainda está contando?

Catei: Holmes

PS: O ponto já foi perdido a muito tempo, quando você começou a escrever aqui.

PSS: você é um lobo esquizofrênico com déficit de atenção.

**OoOoOoO**

**Para de enrolar Sirius, eu sei que você que escrever data.**

_**Como eu posso ser ninguém se eu preciso ser alguém pra existir? Se eu sou ninguém eu passo a ser uma criação da sua mente, ou melhor, tudo passa ser uma criação da sua mente, por que já que eu sou ninguém as pessoas que aparentemente são alguém que falam comigo passam a ser ninguém por que elas estão vendo algo supostamente inexistente, ou seja, eu.**_

_**É um diário e você é muito inseguro da sua masculinidade pra admitir isso, mesmo sabendo que só eu vou ler o que está escrito aqui, isso se não conseguirem rapitar esse pseudo-diário.**_

_**Eu não sou puritano seu anta, só não fantasio com garotas brigando num dia de chuva. Olha, contando que você admita que é um cachorro retardado encoleirado, tanto faz qual opção você escolher.**_

_**E o seu nome é Sirius Rufus Black.**_

_**Durante dois dias você só catou a Homes! Uuuuuuh...**_

_**Antes de eu vir escrever aqui esse diário não tinha nenhum ponto. Você pelo menos sabe o que é déficit de atenção né?**_

_**Remus.**_

_**PS: Você já pensou sobre aquela coisa de ir visitar um psicólogo?**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Uauch**

Eu pulei todo seu primeiro parágrafo logo depois de ler as primeiras palavras, da próxima vez não gaste tanta tinta pra nada. Eu não preciso admitir que isso é um diário porque isso não é um diário e eu sou homem o suficiente para admitir que isso aqui é um diário se isso FOSSE um diário. O que ELE NÃO É.

Olha, eu vou pular toda a enrolação que você escreveu pra ir direto ao ponto:

Que tal a nossa próxima fase for assim:

Primeiro nós arranjamos uma sala

Depois nós arranjamos a chave da sala

Depois nós trancamos a Evans na sala

Depois nós trancamos o James na sala

Aí é só deixar eles lá durante uma noite que tudo se resolve!

Foras: Eu vou banir essa seção do Relf, muito tediosa.

Catei: Holmes.

**OoOoOoO**

**Você não lê os parágrafos grandes porque não é inteligente o suficiente pra isso**

_**Se nós fôssemos esecutar essa sua idéia também teriamos que conseguir dois caixões, ou só um. Acho que a Lily mata o James antes da noite acabar.**_

_**Tenho uma idéia melhor, por que nós não chamamos a melhor amiga da Lily para ajudar aqui! A coisa vai ser legal!**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**NÃO!**

Nenhuma garota põe a mão no Relf. Tem coisas muito obscuras escritas nele. Aposto que você deu essa idéia só porque a melhor amiga da Evans é a Dylan.

Pffff... Esses apaixonados!

Então, você não gostou da minha idéia, eu não gostei da sua. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso depois.

Catei: Holmes.

PS: se você falar alguma coisa sobre eu só ter catado a Holmes, juro que te mato.

**OoOoOoO**

**Eu? Falar? Naaaah... Vou só escrever mesmo.**

_**O Sirius ama a Hooolmes, Ninguém pode negar!**_

_**O Sirius está encoleirado. Ninguém pode negar!**_

_**O Sirius é um cachorro. Ninguém pode negar!**_

_**O Sirius é retardado. Ninguém pode negar!**_

_**Isso é um diário. Ninguém pode negar!**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

_**PS: Veristaseum!**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Você me entendeu muito bem senhor Aluado!**

O Aluado é um retardado. Ninguém pode negar!

A ultima frase rimou. Ninguém pode negar!

Veristaseum?

**OoOoOoO**

**Veristaseum.**

_**Aquela poção que se você beber tem que falar a verdade.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Uh.**

Eu sei o que é veristaseum, só não sei o que você quis dizer com isso!

**OoOoOoO**

**Você é um anta.**

_**Simples Sirius, Vamos fazer Veristaseum, fazer a Lily e o James beberem, vamos amarrar cada um em uma cadeira, vamos fazer perguntas e eles vão ter que responder a verdade!**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Você tem uma mente maligna do mau.**

Eu aceito sua proposta. Agora é só você passar os ingredientes que eu consigo pra você.

**OoOoOoO**

**Nah.**

_**Eu só preciso de penas de Dedo-duro. Acho que tem no armário do Slug. Pega umas cinco e me encontre naquele lugar.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A:** Gente! Esse é um dos últimos capítulos. Espero que vocês gostem!

_Perguntas ainda sem respostas:_

_Será que a Lily gosta do James?_

_Será que o Remus garrou a Dylan?_

_Será que o Remus vai garrar a Dylan?_

_Será que eles vão fazer a poção funcionar?_

_Será que vão descobrir o Relf?_

_Será que o Sirius vai perder a aposta?_

_LEIA O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PRA SABER!_

Reviews:

Bella: Não é você que divide os marotos comigo, sou eu que divido com você! Espero q goste do resto de capitulo que você ainda não leu!

Dark Fairy Seven: Eu sei que você disse preu só colocar aquilo, mas não consegui, tive que colocar mais!

Bia Riddle: Heeeey! Obrigada pela Review e seja bem vinda! Valeu pelos elogios e continue lendo!

Carol Ann Potter: As vezes as reviews dão medo….

Mel: VIVA O RELF! Agora quem mandou eu atualizar aqui foi a tia Bella, não tu! Beijos Oompa Loompáticos!

Mandy Black: Valou pela review e continue lendo!

Marcelaa Black: Valeu! Esse titulo foi muito difícil de se criar. Pode deixar que eu não vou demorar (muito) nos outros!

**Hey gentes, momento propaganda: todas vocês que gostam de J/L, de ver o Sirius sofrendo e de comédias, dêem uma passada nas minhas outras fics!**

**Beijos gentes que comentam**

**Beijos gentes que começaram a ler agora**

**E para quem não mandou review ainda:**

**COMO ENVIAR SUA REVIEW EM POUCOS PASSOS**

**Clique no botão de cor duvidosa escrito GO que fica no fim da página.**

**Vai abrir uma janela, escreva seu comentário nessa janela.**

**Depois de escrever seu comentário, clique no botão de cor duvidosa escrito Submit Review.**

**Pronto! Você acaba de enviar um comentário, o que vai deixar a escritora mais feliz e vai fazer com que ela atualize a fic bem mais rápido!**

**Inté gentes!**

**Bruna B.T. Black**


	6. Quinto Mês

**PCPCQSRELF**

**Quinto Mês**

**Xalalala, xalala in the mooooorning**

Olha que dia lindo que é hoje Relf! Os pássaros estão cantando, a Lula Gigante está nadando, a poção está fervendo...

E eu terminei tudo com a Holmes!!!

A vida é simplesmente linda não?

Foras: Nenhum até agora (James ainda dormindo, será que ele não sabe apreciar um dia tão bonito assim?).

**OoOoOoO**

**Você terminou com a Holmes?**

_**Como assim você terminou com a Holmes? Eu nem sabia que vocês tinham começado alguma coisa!**_

_**Pera um pouco, se você terminou com a Holmes, significa que vocês tinham alguma coisa, o que significa que VOCÊ ESTAVA ENCOLEIRADO!**_

_**RÁ!**_

_**A poção está bem até agora, vou verificar ela entre as aulas.**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Eu NÃO estava encoleirado.**

Bem, você me acusou de amar ela, o que significa que você estava errado em pelo menos um ponto. Dois, porque eu NÃO ESTAVA ENCOLEIRADO!

Por que você continua escrevendo seu nome? Não é como se outra pessoa fosse ler isso.

AH, sabe o que a Skeeter me contou senhor Lupin??

Foras: 1, o anta do James sonhou que a Ruiva tava dando o fora nele.

**OoOoOoO**

**Continue negando ô cachorro.**

_**Eu sou um ser educado, é por isso que eu assino tudo que escrevo. E você estava encoleirado sim.**_

_**Hum, não sei, ela te contou que pegou a Holmes chorando no banheiro feminino?**_

_**Esse negócio de levar fora da Evans é tão normal pra ele que o coitado ta até sonhando com isso...**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Anhã?**

A Holmes estava chorando no banheiro feminino? Por que ela estava chorando? Se alguém a machucou esse alguém é um alguém morto!

Não que eu ame ela, claro. Eu não amo ela, de jeito nenhum.

Foras: 2

**OoOoOoO**

**Então você vai ter que se matar Sirius.**

_**Ainda não me contou o que a Skeeter falou pra você!**_

_**A poção está quase pronta.**_

_**Remus Lupin (aquele que não é fofoqueiro, só é curioso, ok?)**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Ah. Sim. Skeeter.**

O negócio é: a Skeeter viu você e a Dylan se agarrando num armário de vassouras!

HUAHUAHUAUHAUHA

Sério Sr. Lupin, agarrando uma garota no armário de vassouras? Não foi você mesmo que afirmou que é educado?

Não ou falar com a Holmes, tenho que deixar ela se acalmar, fiquei sabendo que ela pintou o Malfoy de roxo.

Foras: 3

**OoOoOoO**

**Sirius**

_**COMO ASSIM A SKEETER ME VIU COM A DYLAN? NÃO TINHA NINGUÉM NO CORREOR! COMO FOI QUE ELA SOUBE?**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**DEU CERTO!**

RÁ! Você mordeu a isca, Lobisomem anta! Achei que era invenção...

UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH

Ai ai, como anda a poção? Quero fazer isso logo, esse negócio de ver os dois brigando não é nada bom.

**OoOoOoO**

**Só mais uma semana**

_**SIRIUS, SEU CACHORRO VIRA LATA IMPRESTAVEL!**_

_**Também cansei de briga, daqui uma semana a poção está pronta, mas aí nós vamos ter que testá-la em alguém...**_

_**Você se candidata?**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Eu não quero morrer, mas obrigado pela consideração.**

Agente testa no rabicho.

**OoOoOoO**

**Contrato para não sermos processados pela cobaia:**

_**O senhor Rabicho está ciente do conteúdo da poção e seus efeitos, não está sob ameaça e nem sob o Imperius. Assim levando toda culpa se alguma coisa acontecer de errado.**_

_**Assinatura da cobaia:**__ Peter Petgrew_

_**Assinatura da testemunha: **_Sirius Black

_**Esse contrato foi redigido sob as leis dos marotos, tendo três deles presentes.**_

_**Remus Lupin,**_

_**Maroto, sétimo ano da Grifnória.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Relatório da situação toda:**

Rabicho acabou de tomar a poção, não tem nenhum sinal de enjôo ou de mudança de cor de pele. Esperaremos alguns minutos para fazer alguma pergunta.

Aluado: Qual seu nome?

Rabicho: Peter.

Aluado: Você sabe quem eu sou?

Rabicho: Sim, é Remus Lupin.

Aluado: O que aconteceu sexta feira passada?

Rabicho: Minhas calças caíram no meio do salão comunal na hora do jantar.

Aluado: Quem contou para a Skeeter que eu e a Dylan fomos para um armário de vassouras?

Rabicho: Eu. (percebi um pouco de medo na voz dele)

Aluado: Por que você contou para ela?

Rabicho: Porque eu estava tentando levá-la para Hogsmead no próximo sábado.

A poção funciona perfeitamente.

**OoOoOoO**

**RA! ELE VAI SE VER COMIGO**

_**Rato maligno!**_

_**Bom, agora é só bolar um plano para amarrar os dois em cadeiras e conseguir fazê-los beber a poção.**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: **Não me matem, não me matem, não me matem! Gente, eu tava muito sem tempo, sem inspiração e sem meus DVDs queridos.

Mas, olhem pelo lado bom, antes tarde do que nunca!

**Esse capitulo é inteiramente dedicado pra minha amiga Dark Fairy Seven! Parabéns Moon!**

_Perguntas Respondidas:_

_Será que o Remus garrou a Dylan?_

_Será que o Remus vai garrar a Dylan?_

_Será que eles vão fazer a poção funcionar?_

_Perguntas sem respostas:_

_Como os antas vão amarrar a Lily e o James nas cadeiras?_

_Como eles vão fazer os dois beberem a poção?_

_Será que vão descobrir o Relf?_

_Será que o Sirius vai perder a aposta?_

_LEIA O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PRA SABER!_

**Reviews:**

Carol Ann Potter: Não me mata, não me mata, não me mata!

Ab-getirana: Obrigada!

Karina b.black: Como eu falei lá em cima: antes tarde do que nunca! Obrigada! É, tadinho do Remus... Eu já acho que seria uma louca atrás do Sirius! Continue lendo! (E mandando Reviews)

Maia Sorovar: Ah cara, me divirto muito escrevendo as brigas! Ainda bem que vc gosta!

Shakinha: Não deixe o Sirius ouvir você chamando o PCPCQSRELF de diário. Valeu pela review! Valeu mesmo mesmo mesmo!

Gabii: Eu to de mal de você e da Bella. TROTE INTERESTADUAL NÃO RULZ

Bella: Eu to de mal de você e da Gabii. TROTE INTERESTADUAL NÃO RULZ.

Lilly Ke: Yay! UHAHUAHUA, você acabou de dar uma idéia pra mim pro próximo capitulo MUAHAHAHA

Andréa Ribeiro: Ah cara, muito obrigada! Já to indo avisar você!

Tchau minhas Oompa Loompas queridas! Até o próximo cap!

_Bruna B.T. Black_


	7. Sexto Mês

PCPCQSRELF

**PCPCQSRELF**

**Sexto Mês**

**Nope, sem data hoje querido Relf.**

CARALHO! REMUS, EU TE AMO! Ou melhor, não te amo não, você é um cara, eu não amo caras. Eu também não amo a Holmes. Eu amo mulheres.

Na verdade, eu não amo mulheres, elas que me amam.

Eu amo o CORPO das mulheres.

Acho que estamos desviando do assunto, não estamos, Pena?

Yep. Se eu pudesse me lembrar do assunto seria tão bom, aí nós poderíamos voltar para ele, então o mundo ia ser melhor, o Sol ia brilhar mais, o Aluado iria me ensinar metade dos feitiços que ele atingiu o Pete.

A É.

ESSE era o assunto! Remus, seu anta, agora o garoto só vai poder ajudar agente daqui 3 dias!

**OoOoOoO**

**Eu ainda acho que você vai escrever a data.**

_**Oh, Almofadinhas, me desculpa, mas eu só gosto de você como A-M-I-G-O. Não sou gay, mas não tem problema, sem nenhum tipo de discriminação da minha parte. Sério.**_

_**Você realmente tem que parar de falar com objetos inanimados por meio de um diário.**_

_**Sirius, sério. Você não levou em conta que falta 3 dias pra poção ficar pronta?**_

_**Huh... Sabe o que eu percebi? Você não tem catado ninguém desde que 'terminou' com a Holmes.**_

_**Você está apaixonado. Ó MÉRLIN, SEREI EU O ÚNICO MAROTO LIVRE?**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Você não tem que achar nada.**

Eu não sou gay. E estou passando a não gostar mais de você, seu Lobisomem com problemas de memória.

ISSO NÃO É UM DIÁRIO. E o negócio de você não se lembrar desse fato só me faz ter mais certeza do seu problema de memória.

Eu não estou não-catando ninguém por causa da Holmes.

Não mesmo.

Eu vou provar isso pra você.

(mancha de tinta)

Pronto!

EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADO!

E se a Dylan fica sabendo que você está 'livre' ela realmente vai achar muito ruim...

Mas aposto que aquela doida ia achar muito bom!

Acho que vou ter que ter uma conversa com ela, dia desses...

Catei: Uma loira da grifnória. Não faço a mínima idéia do nome dela.

**OoOoOoO**

**E você tem que escrever data.**

_**Que eu saiba Almofadas, você é o único deficiente nas faculdades mentais aqui.**_

_**É um diário, e o fato de você não perceber isso só me faz ter mais certeza de que você precisa de um psicólogo.**_

_**Você parou de escrever aqui só para agarrar alguém e provar que eu estava errado?**_

_**Isso é triste, Sirius, muito triste.**_

_**SE EU TE PEGAR FALANDO COM AQUELA MALUCA, PSICOPATA EU JURO QUE VOCÊ VAI PASSAR MAIS QUE SÓ 3 DIAS NA ALA HOSPITALAR.**_

_**Nós temos problemas mais imediatos do que nossas vidas amorosas. Por exemplo:**_

_**COMO NÓS VAMOS AMARRAR OS DOIS ANTAS EM CADEIRAS?**_

_**COMO NÓS VAMOS DAR A PORCARIA DA POÇÃO PARA ELES?**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**E você tem que parar de me dizer o que fazer.**

'Deficiente nas faculdades mentais'? Sério? Não tinha nada menos nerd para escrever não?

Isso não é um diário. E EU não sou o ser que precisa de um psico... Você sabe.

EU TENHO O PLANO PERFEITO!

CARA, É O PLANO MAIS GENIAL DO MUNDO!!

Vou colar o plano aqui.

**O PLANO MAIS GENIAL DO MUNDO**

**POR SIRIUS CUPIDO BLACK.**

**1- A Parte do Remus.**

Aluado, como o bom garoto que é, vai fazer rondas com a Lily (vulgo, alvo vermelho.)

Aluado, no meio da ronda com Alvo Vermelho, vai falar que ouviu alguma coisa estranha vinda de uma sala.

Aluado e Alvo Vermelho vão entrar na sala.

Aluado vai colocar Alvo Vermelho sob o feitiço do sono.

Aluado vai amarrar Alvo Vermelho numa cadeira.

**2- A Parte Do Sirius.**

Sirius (vulgo, o gênio) vai falar para James (vulgo, O Cervo) que ouviu Lily falar que ia para uma sala encontrar um admirador secreto.

Sirius vai arrastar O Cervo para a sala.

Sirius vai colocar O Cervo sob o feitiço do sono

Sirius vai amarrar O Cervo numa cadeira.

**3- A Parte do Aluado.**

Remus Vai pegar a poção.

Remus vai colocar a poção em dois copos

Remus vai dar um dos copos para Sirius

Remus vai fazer Alvo Vermelho beber a poção, ainda sob efeito do feitiço.

Remus vai acordar Lily

Remus vai para o lugar mais longe possível de Lily

Remus vai ligar a câmera filmadora mágica.

**4- A Parte do Almofadinhas.**

Sirius vai pegar o copo com a poção

Sirius vai fazer com que O Cervo engula a poção.

Sirius vai tirar o feitiço

Sirius vai para o meio da sala.

**5- A Parte do Pete.**

Pete vai para a sala.

Pete vai pegar um pergaminho.

Pete vai escrever tudo que acontecer.

Catei: Holmes. SE VOCÊ FALAR ALGUMA COISA EU TE MACHUCO.

**OoOoOoO**

**E você tem que parar de me falar para parar de te dizer o que fazer. E escrever a data, lógico.**

_**Era isso que você estava escrevendo na aula de Adivinhação, não era? Sabe, isso até que pode dar certo.**_

_**Nós só precisamos de:**_

_**Duas Cordas.**_

_**Aprender a fazer o feitiço do sono.**_

_**Dois copos.**_

_**A sala.**_

_**3 relógios sincronizados.**_

_**Uma câmera filmadora mágica.**_

_**Seguro de Vida.**_

_**Eu marcar um dia de ronda com a Lily.**_

_**OOOOH, SIRIUZITIO! Pode deixar, eu naco vou falar nada sobre você estar totalmente de quatro, abanando o rabinho, completamente apaixonado pela Holmes.**_

_**Pode deixar que da minha boca essas palavras nunca vão sair.**_

_**Sério mesmo.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Para de me dizer para eu parar de te falar... Quer saber, só para de escrever aqui e pronto!**

Aprender a fazer o feitiço do sono? Você não sabe fazer o feitiço do sono? Que coisa, Remuzitcho!

EU sei fazer o feitiço do sono!

RÁ!

Os copos nós arranjamos com aquele elfo doméstico que tem uma quedinha por você.

A sala é fácil, Luado, pode ser naquela do lado daquela tapeçaria do hipogrifo que nós quase botamos fogo no terceiro ano.

Na verdade só precisamos de 3 relógios, nós sincronizamos na hora que formos fazer as coisas.

A câmera nós compramos na próxima ida a Hogsmead.

EU já tenho seguro de vida. Você acha que eu sairia por aí escrevendo sobre seqüestrar o James e a Evans SEM ter feito seguro de vida?

O que você acha que eu sou?

Marca a ronda para o mês que vem. Aí nós vamos ter mais tempo para arrumar o trem todo.

As cordas nós conjuramos.

Sirius A Solução Dos Seus Problemas Black.

Catei: essa seção do Relf será devidamente ignorada pelo fato de seu escritor não ter mais como variar a resposta dela.

**OoOoOoO**

**Sua vida seria muito chata sem mim, Sirius.**

_**Você sabe o feitiço do sono? E contra feitiço?**_

_**Ok, a sala nós já temos. Que eu saiba nós 3 temos relógios. Vou fazer meu seguro de vida em Hogsmead. Você vai ter que comprar a câmera.**_

_**Você realmente quer saber o que eu acho que você é? Sério?**_

_**Ok, semana que vem tem reunião de monitores, então eu marco semana que vem para o mês que vem.**_

_**Que frase confusa.**_

_**Sabe, 'essa seção do Relf será devidamente ignorada pelo fato de seu escritor não ter mais como variar a resposta dela.' É uma maneira muito criativa de me contar que você está namorando.**_

_**SIRIUS BLACK ESTÁ NAMORANDO. FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!**_

_**Seu nome ta mais para Sirius A Maior Parte De Seus Problemas Black.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Não, ela só seria mais vivível.**

É lógico que eu sei o feitiço do sono! Ahn.. O contra-feitiço é só um detalhe...

Eu não vou perder meu tempo comprando uma câmera, vou mandar o Peter fazer isso.

Não, não é Sério. É SIRIUS.

S-I-R-I-U-S.

Que coisa Remus, eu vou ter que te ensinar a escrever as palavras, é?

Sim, muito confusa. A frase. Muito mesmo.

Eu não estou namorando, só estou incapacitado de catar outras garotas além da Kate por tempo indeterminado.

Eu não sou a maior parte de seus problemas.

Eu não sou problema de ninguém, eu sou lindo, gostoso, cheiroso, o melhor batedor da Grifnória e muito mais coisa que se eu fosse escrever aqui iria demorar DÉCADAS para terminar.

**OoOoOoO**

**Vivível? Essa palavra existe?**

_**O CONTRA FEITIÇO NÃO É SÓ UM DETALHE!**_

_**Ok, nós temos que aprender o feitiço. Amanhã Pete vai comprar a câmera, Segunda eu marco com a Lily.**_

_**Sirius, você é um idiota. **_

_**Que precisa de um psicólogo. **_

_**E que escreve em diários.**_

_**Mas é um idiota mesmo assim.**_

_**E você é problema de muita gente sim.**_

_**Acho que esqueceu de algumas coisas como: egocêntrico, cachorro, idiota, retardado, galinha, deficiente nas faculdades mentais, acéfalo...**_

_**Você tem razão, demoraria DÉCADAS para acabar de escrever a lista.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Deve existir. Se não, passou a existir agora.**

Pete comprou a câmera.

Eu não sou idiota.

Eu não preciso dessa palavra grande.

Eu não escrevo em diários, eu escrevo em RELFS.

VOCÊ LEU ISSO?

RELFS!

PCPCQSRELF!

Tenho que ir.

**OoOoOoO**

**É, essa palavra existe.**

_**Marquei com a Lily.**_

_**Nossa ronda vai ser semana que vem.**_

_**Sexta Feira para ser exato.**_

_**Boa sorte para nós.**_

_**Remus.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**E eu aqui achando que tinha inventado uma palavra nova.**

É, boa sorte para nós.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A:** ME DESCULPA POVO! SÉRIO! Eu entrei numa onda de SUPER BLOQUEIO. Até pensei em entrar em Hiatus. Sério mesmo, a coisa tava feia.

MAS! EU ATT!

Gente, a fic já está acabando, além do próximo cap nós só temos o Epílogo. Aí acaba.

Que... Triste.

Não me matem, ou vocês só vão poder imaginar como isso tudo vai acabar.

Olha, a fic tem 8 páginas no word! Isso é um RECORDE PESSOAL! YAY!

Okay, vou parar de enrolar, bye, até a próxima vez que eu att!

_Perguntas Respondidas:_

_Como os antas vão amarrar a Lily e o James nas cadeiras?_

_Como eles vão fazer os dois beberem a poção?_

_Perguntas sem resposta:_

_O plano vai dar certo?_

_Eu vou conseguir atualizar ainda essa semana?_

_Será que vão descobrir o Relf?_

_Será que o Sirius vai perder a aposta?_

_LEIA O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PARA SABER._

**Reviews:**

Shakinha: O Rabicho é um rato, ratos são cobaias em laboratórios. Saca a lógica? Ein? Ein? Quando o Remus for santinho o Relf não vai ser um diário. Valeu por ter gostado do contrato! O resto está aqui! Tomara que tenha gostado.

xD Lil's xD: O cookie gigante fez um galo na minha cabeça u.u MAS EU ATT! OLHA AQUI! CAPITULO NOVINHO!

Muffim: Não se mergulhe numa crise depressiva. Cara, é assim, Lily pode ser certinha mas não é cega, saca? Tomara que tenha gostado do capitulo.

Gabii: BIBS! Eu não to mais de mal de vocês, afinal de contas, eu também posso passar trote em vocês agora! MUAHAHAHA!

Mélly: YEAH! Eu demorei, mas cheguei! E você já sabe o porque da minha demora.

Léldah: LOL TIA. Tomara que tenha gostado!

Carol Ann Potter: EU ATT EU ATT EU ATT! As lesmas aquáticas não se alimentaram de mim, elas comeram o cookie gigante que jogaram na minha cabeça.

Andréa Ribeiro: Valeu!

Hornswoggle956: seu nome é estranho. Valeu por gostar da fic! E... bem, continuando firme e forte aqui!

Gabi: Vai nessa.

Inuoekawaii: outro com o nome estranho! VALEU! É ótimo ver pessoas gostando do nosso trabalho! Tomara que goste do cap!

_**Tchau Oompa Loompas pulantes do meu coração!**_

_**Té o próx. Cap!**_

_**Bruna B.T. Atrazilda Black.**_


	8. O Fim

**PCPCQSRELF**

**O Seqüestro**

Três garotos podiam ser vistos em um corredor escuro... Bem, na verdade eles não podiam ser vistos, já que o corredor estava escuro e ninguém tem super poderes.

Se bem que a Holmes deve ter, já que ela conseguiu prender Sirius Black, porque só assim, viu? A pesar de que ela poderia ter um super corpo para isso, não super poderes.

Ou o super corpo pode ser o super poder dela, né?

Não?

Ah, tanto faz. Voltando ao assunto...

Três garotos estavam reunidos em um corredor escuro de uma forma suspeita, que nem naqueles filmes de roubo de banco que bem antes deles entrarem pra assaltar eles se juntam em uma roda e puxam a manga esquerda que cobre o relógio, saca?

Não?

Seu sem cultura. Vá alugar 11 Homens e Um Segredo.

Continuando...

"Peter, esse é um relógio ROSA?" Sirius falou com o garoto mais baixo em choque.

"Eu não tinha relógio, tive que pegar emprestado." O garoto respondeu com vergonha tentando esconder seu braço esquerdo.

Mas não foi muito rápido...

"Isso é um GATIINHO no seu relógio???" Sirius voltou a perguntar, agora escandalizado.

O outro, que até agora só via a troca de palavras, falou sem paciência:

"Isso vindo do cara usando um relógio com um morcego."

"Não é um morcego, é o BATMAAAAN!" Ele respondeu com um sorriso superior.

Não podendo ligar menos sobre a estabilidade mental de seus amigos, Remus logo acabou de ajustar os relógios e eles repassaram o plano:

"Eu vou, começo a ronda com a Lily, dou um jeito de entrar com ela na sala do lado do quadro daquelas mulheres jogando pôquer, enfeitiço a Lily e a amarro numa das cadeiras, espero o Sirius e dou a poção para ela." Falou Remus com voz de Missão Impossível.

"Eu, o gênio, vou falar para o Cervo que o Alvo Vermelho vai encontrar um admirador secreto nessa mesma sala. Eu arrasto o Cervo para a Sala, enfeitiço ele, amarro na cadeira e dou a poção pra ele." Sirius falou como se essa fosse a coisa mais comum no dia a dia dele.

"Eu espero na sala com a câmera e as cadeiras e a poção e depois escrevo tudo que acontecer."

Logo depois de falar isso e desejar para cada um boa sorte, eles foram para seus postos.

Lily e Remus estavam andando pelo corredor da sala, meia hora já havia se passado dês de que tinham começado a ronda, e a garota estava achando meio estranha a atitude de seu companheiro monitor.

Tá certo que ele é calado, mas não tanto assim.

De repente Remus parou e Lily também.

"Você ouviu isso?" O garoto perguntou se virando para a sala combinada.

Bem nesse momento Peter decidiu tropeçar em uma das cordas, fazendo maior estardalhaço.

"Vamos entrar, Remus." A garota falou séria. Assim que colocou a mão na maçaneta, James resolve aparecer.

"REMUS! ENTÃO É VOCÊ!" Ele gritou, para logo depois um Sirius obviamente sem fôlego apareceu atrás dele.

"O quê é o Remus, Potter?" Lily perguntou, totalmente sem entender como ela conseguiu em um minuto estar na presença de três marotos.

"Como se você não soubesse Evans." James falou, com o rosto totalmente triste.

"Não, eu não sei do que você está falando!" Ela respondeu jogando os braços para cima.

Remus e Sirius se olharam, não tendo a menor idéia do que fazer.

"E você, Remus, que achei que era meu amigo!" James falou, agora se virando para o lobisomem.

"James, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando!" Aluado respondeu.

"SIRIUS ME CONTOU REMUS! VOCÊ IA SE ENCONTRAR COM A LILY!" O garoto gritou totalmente despedaçado emocionalmente.

"Não James, você entendeu errad..." Remus começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Lily.

"E SE ELE FOSSE, POTTER? O QUE VOCÊ TEM A VER COM ISSO?"

Agora os dois estavam fora de controle, Sirius começou a andar para traz lentamente, sem fazer nenhum movimento brusco.

"EU? O QUE **EU** TENHO A VER COM ISSO? EU TE **AMO!** E ELE **SABE**! E MESMO ASSIM FAZ ISSO!" James falou, momentaneamente se esquecendo de que Lily não devia saber sobre isso.

"Vo- você me ama?" Ela perguntou em uma voz leve, quase inaudível.

Percebendo que falou isso e agora não tinha volta, James olhou para a garota e deu um sorriso fraco.

"É."

Então, algo totalmente inesperado acontece: Peter sai da sala confuso, batendo a porta em Lily, fazendo ela cair para a frente e James a pegar.

Um momento se passou até que...

"Pelo amor de MÉRLIN! Se beijem LOGO!" Sirius gritou exasperado, fazendo as pessoas presentes rirem.

James se aproximou de Lily até que....

**Gente, a partir daqui você tem 3 opções de final, uma espécie de presente para vocês.**

**1:** ... seus lábios se roçaram, fazendo com que Lily saísse de seu estupor e retribuir o beijo.

Após alguns segundos vendo a cena, os outros se foram, deixando os pombinhos se beijando por mais um tempo.

**2: **... Não agüentando mais a lerdeza deles, Remus chegou atrás da Lily e Sirius atrás de James e, ao mesmo tempo empurraram as cabeças dos dois até que eles tivessem se beijando por vontade própria.

Vendo que o casal ia se separar, Peter pegou o pedaço de corda no qual tropeçou e amarrou-os juntos.

Os três saíram correndo rindo, deixando o casal aproveitar o tempo em que estavam sozinhos... Mesmo sem ser por pura vontade própria.

Remus, enquanto corria, virou para Peter com uma cara questionadora, a qual ele respondeu:

"Só para o caso..."

**(fim para o 1 e 2)**

**OoOoOoO**

**Sem data ainda cara.**

Ah... Mais um plano bem sucedido!

Ponto para o Almofadinhas!

**OoOoOoO**

**Eu nem ligo para isso agora.**

_**Plano BEM SUCEDIDO?**_

_**BEM SUCEDIDO???**_

_**EU QUASE MORRI LÁ!**_

_**Pelo menos agora os dois não vão mais gritar por aí.**_

_**Remus Ainda Vivo Lupin.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Hoje é um novo dia, de um novo tempo, que começou...**

Acho que estou ficando com saudades do tempo em que os dois gritavam por aí, pelo menos não tinha imagens mentais horríveis.

**OoOoOoO**

**Welcome to the age of Aquariius, the age of Aquariuuuuuus...**

_**Não poderia concordar mais Pads…**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**FIN.**

**3: **... eles ouviram um som de pigarro vindo da ponta do corredor por onde James e Sirius haviam vindo.

Em câmera lenta todos se viraram naquela direção e viram ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL!

Com um sorriso quase indetectável, ela esperou o casal se separar para poder falar alguma coisa.

Percebendo a posição em que foi encontrada, Lily logo pulou para fora dos braços de James, mas segurava sua mão.

"Senhores. Eu terei que tirar 5 pontos de cada um de vocês por estarem fora do dormitório." Ela falou de forma indiferente, como se isso acontecesse pelo menos uma vez por semana.

O que provavelmente era verdade.

"Black, Lupin, Petgrew, 10 pontos para cada um de vocês por finalmente fazer algo sobre o distúrbio sonoro em Hogwarts."

Os três sorriram loucamente, fazendo Lily e James ficarem vermelhos.

"Vejo vocês 5 amanhã depois do jantar para falar sobre a detenção de cada um."

E assim, ela sumiu.

**OoOoOoO**

**Weee are the chaampions, my frieeeends...**

HA! EU CONSEGUI!

Mais um plano perfeito por Sirius o Magnífico Black!

Recuse Imitações.

**OoOoOoO**

**Você esqueceu do 'No camelô mais próximo de você'**

_**Esse plano não foi perfeito!**_

_**Do que adiantou os relógios se você nem usou o seu!**_

_**E do que você chama nossa detenção?**_

_**Lupin. Remus Lupin.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Há. Estou me sentindo meio ofendido agora.**

Eu chamo nossa detenção de efeito colateral.

Mas olha pelo lado bom! Nós ganhamos 30 pontos e Evans e James parecem que nasceram grudados pela boca!

Ou seja: não precisamos mais de consultas mensais com o MediBruxo Oftalmologista!

**OoOoOoO**

**Essa era a intenção.**

_**Nós ganhamos 10 pontos, não 30.**_

_**É, pelo menos não precisamos mais ouvir James no estado EMO.**_

_**Nem os gritos deles, mas não acho que isso vai durar por muito tempo.**_

_**Você sabe o que é um oftalmologista, mas não sabe o que é um psicólogo. Eu mereço.**_

_**E pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, se livra desse diário.**_

_**Remus Lupin.**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Você machuca meus sentimentos Remus, vou contar para a Holmes!**

E eu repito: psi-o quê?

E, eu vou falar isso pela ultima vez, Lupin, então presta atenção:

ISSO NÃO É UM DIÁRIO!

**Fin.**

**OoOoOoO**

**N/A: É gente, mais uma fic se acaba... Que triste, eu me lembro de quando eu escrevi essa aqui pela primeira vez... Melhor eu parar antes de chorar. Claro que esse não é o fim definitivo, eu ainda tenho um Epilogo para escrever! E nem só pelo fim que as perguntas não respondidas vão acabar!**

**Gente, eu vou sentir muita falta das ameaças de morte, das reviews gigantes analiticas e d vocês, é claro!**

**Vamos parar de enrolar e continuar isso aqui, né?**

_Perguntas Respondidas:_

_O plano vai dar certo?_

_Eu vou conseguir atualizar ainda essa semana?_

_Perguntas sem Resposta:_

_Será que vão descobrir o Relf?_

_Será que o Sirius vai perder a aposta?_

_LEIAM O EPILOGO PARA SABER!_

**Reviews:**

Bella: Que chique, dude!

Mélly: É, muito triste, mas pelo menos acabou com ESTIILO! Lol.

Jaque Weasley: Sim senhora! Tomara que agora vc tenha as respostas! Pelo menos achou antes dela acabar, né? Sim senhora, eu não vou colocar em Hiatus, esse é mesmo o fim da picada. DVDs... Heh, tinha emprestado uns prum povo daki e só decidiram me devolver alguns meses depois. Tomara q tenha gostado!

Luisa Evans Cullen: uahuahuahau Vlw! É, eu também achei que seria impossível isso acontecer... mas Sirius beijando a Lily também é. Tomara que tenha gostado do cap!

beautifulfantasy: LOL, amei sua review! E vc me deixou vermelha, moça! LOL tomara que tenha gostado do cap!

Shakinha: Boa pergunta essa sua...

Carol Ann Potter: EU JOGUEI SAL NAS LESMAS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Tomara que tenha gostado desse final triplo!

inouekawaii: Ahm... Parece que todo mundo queria que o plano desse certo...

Léldah o.o: Postei, tiia. Postei.

Luiza Holmes: Pena que vc não apareceu mais cedo! Cnão em vez de Katie o primeiro nome dela seria Luiza. Lol

1 Lily Evans: Saquei bulhufas da sua frase! LOL.

LoreRozen: Valeu!

**E LEMBREM-SE!**

**SEM REVIEW, SEM EPILOGO!**

**Bruna B.T. Black**


End file.
